Blood Is Thicker
by Hekikuu
Summary: Weiss KreuzSlayers Crossover, promises to be interesting. Abandoned may be updatedchanged when I remember what exactly I was doing with the story.
1. Blood Is Thicker: So It Begins

A.N. -Hey everyone this is my first time positing on ff.net so go easy on me, I started this fic originally for some content on my web page so sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors, my prowess in that subject has never been that good ^.^. Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Weiss or Slayers (oh but if I did *sighs* ehehe), so the only thing I can say even remotely belongs to me is the twisted and over used plot line that was inspired by a fic I read long long ago. So of course in that I have to thank Madam Hydra (wherever she is) for writing and inspiring my own brand of insanity ^.^ Anyways!! Warnings: Nothing to warn about so far really, other than possible SPOILERS for both series' and possible shonen ai and possibly yaoi in later chapters (Yay! *does a little dance*), plus Xellos, being. well Xellos and hitting on anyone and making innuendoes out of everything XD. Oh yeah and I appolagize ahead of time for any OOCness that may occur in the fic. ON WARDS WOMEN!!! And MEN!!! *cackles*  
  
Blood is Thicker: Chapter 1 By Hekikuu  
  
It started like any other briefing would, like any other mission would for that matter. Manx coming in just before closing, letting Yoji's passes roll off her like water off a duck's back. However, they should've clued into the fact that something was up when Manx left for a couple of seconds and came back with a hooded stranger. Or perhaps when the strangely comforting digital Persia termed their enimy a demon rather than the usual dark beast. Or even when, although the mission would take longer than usual (something without a definate timeline that hinted at an undercover mission), the ' the fate of the entire world depends upon the actions of Weiß from this moment on' line was Persia's final words. "Wouldn't they just send someone else in after if the mission failed?" Ken asked as the lights came back on. "If this were a normal mission, yes. However this is not a normal mission, nor is your target a normal target. And there's no backing out." Said Manx crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "And we don't even get a choice this time either." Yoji smiled and lit up a cigarette. "Man this mission sucks. No chicks, no choice, no backing out, this Yami dude better be some big shot." "Who is he then?" Aya asked, nodding towards the man who stood at the bottom of the stairs, cloack's hood shadowing his face. "I get the feeling he's not an undercover informant." "Aa, he's not. But none the less he's part of your mission." Yoji snorted. "What does Aya have to seduce him??" "Yoji-kun, that's not very...." Omi began, Ken laughing silently behind him. "Yare, yare," the man finally spoke. "But as attractive as Ran-chan is I'm well... can't really say married but... I have a LONG standing commitment. Uhhh..." Anything else the nameless man had been about to say fell, they'd obviously not heard anything after he'd called Aya, 'Ran' and to make matters worse, it seemed, he'd added '-chan' to then end of it. All eyes were on Ran, well Aya as he was called, waiting for him to skewer the unknown man on his katana. "Who are you?!?!" Aya asked leathally, as he pushed the man against the wall by his throat, knocking his hood off in the process. Hood now gone, all could see the mocking smile which was plastered on the man's face. Eyes closed and half concelled by his purple bangs, the man radiated an insincerity they hadn't noticed when he'd had the hood covering his face. "Aya-kun!" Omi cried standing up. The man's eyes opened reveiling slit purple orbs that seemed to make his smile even more mocking, and despite his present situation they shined like he was enjoying himself. "Sore wa..." "Say it, and I'll tell oka-san." Manx spat. "Aww, sis you ruin all my fun." he groaned, smiling at her over Aya's scarlet head. "..." Three mouths dropped open as Ken, Yoji and Omi looked at the two. Aya, on the other hand, stoicly repeated his question. "Who are you?" "Xellos Metallium at your service!" The man's eyes shut again and he held up a finger. "Could you let me go now, I can expalin everything. And I won't run away I promise." Aya gave a questioning glance to Manx, who nodded, and Aya let of his hostage and returned to sitting back on the couch. "Explain.." "Maa maa, one word sentances, you're just as bad as Zelgadis..." He waggled his finger in Aya's general direction, earning a deeper glare. "Zelgadis?" Omi asked, seeming to be the first of the others to regain his voice, gave Manx a questioning look. "Don't ask me he's my older brother, I wasn't born then." She shrugged. "You'll meet him later don't worry." Xellos took a seat on the stairs and lit up a cigarette, looking much like Yoji in his laid back mannerism. "I thought you quit, you know Fillia-san's not going to like that." Manx said quietly, the others joined Omi in the puzzled look department. "You'll meet her later too." "I did, "he said looking about the room. "And then I started again, it's not like it can kill me." Omi and Ken simotaniously groaned and shook their heads. "You sound exactly like Yoji-kun!" Omi exclaimed, giving said offender a look. "What it's not like it can. We're assasins, I'll probably die in a mission before smoking can kill me!" Yoji defended. "Anyway!" Ken began, stopping the potential debate. "What's this mission about, we don't know anything about it other than the target, this Yami person. Usually we get a little more info. than the dude's name." "Heh, okay I'll tell you. But first you have to answer my question. Do you believe in the supernatural?" "Nani?" Yoji sat up. "The supernatural, you know ghosts, monsters, mazoku(demons), ryuzoku(dragons). More importently majick." Xellos gave them a slit eyed glance that radiated seriousness. "Ummm... I dunno, we've seen some really weird shit in our days, people who've had their DNA altered, psycics, precogs... Nothing that you'd really call majick though." Ken said looking to the others for support. "So you don't believe then?" He gave them another cold stare. "No." Aya said finally. Xellos sighed. "Well, that's going to make this mission harder then. Ne Manx-chan?" "Not that much, I told you not to expect them to believe." She replied shaking her head. "Yare yare. But how are they supposed to understand if they don't believe? I suppose I could show them..." "I think that may overwhelm them just a little much, human lives are short, and thus they might not be able to fathom the things you would tell them. They might if you gave them a demonstration though." "What are they talking about. And where does Manx get off talking like that, she's human too." Yoji whispered to the other three and Manx and Xellos continued their discussion. "I have no clue... this all way over my head." Ken commented watching the two. "I guess I could, " Xellos continued. "But that's not really the majick they need to see, I wish we could wake Lina-chan or Amelia-chan up... they'd be able to show them what they need to see." Manx rubbed her chin in thought for a second contemplating their options, finally she said: "Well why don't you just tell them about Yami and give them a day to digest that. Then you can take them there." "Naru hodo..." Xellos smiled. "You know, people don't like us don't like having people talk about them over their heads." Yoji pointed out. "Really?" he directed the grin towards the others. "Well sorry about that, I'll try and remember that for next time. Now sit back down, I'm afraid we're going to be here for a long time." Everyone, except for Aya sat. Manx gave him a look. "You know he wasn't kidding, it's a long story." "I'll stand." For emphasis he leaned against the wall. "Fine suit yourself." Xellos took a deep breath. "Now, where to begin... Yes well the beginning always suffices, so I'll start there..." 


	2. Blood Is Thicker: Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Weiss or Slayers (oh but if I did *sighs* ehehe), so the only thing I can say even remotely belongs to me is the twisted and over used plot line that was inspired by a fic I read long long ago. So of course in that I have to thank Madam Hydra (wherever she is) for writing and inspiring my own brand of insanity ^.^ Anyways!! Warnings: Nothing to warn about so far really, other than possible SPOILERS for both series' and possible shonen ai and possibly yaoi in later chapters (Yay! *does a little dance*), plus Xellos, being. well Xellos and hitting on anyone and making innuendoes out of everything XD. Oh yeah and I appolagize ahead of time for any OOCness that may occur in the fic. ON WARDS WOMEN!!! And MEN!!! *cackles*  
  
Blood Is Thicker: Chapter 2 By Hekikuu  
  
Xellos took a deep breath. "Now, where to begin... Yes well the beginning always suffices, so I'll start there... Once upon a time..." Manx smacked her brother upside the head. " Do it right." "Heh," he rubbed the spot on the back of his head. "Fine, fine... "This begins long ago, during a time that has been long lost from history books and manuscrips everywhere. During a time when the world was truely flat and stood upon the great staff in the middle of the Sea of Chaos..." "But..." Omi being the ever logical one of the four began to argue. "The world is round right? Well once upon a time it wasn't, proof that if enough people believe in something it can happen, but that's not why it's round now, but that's another discussion we can have later. In this legend the world is round and sits upon The Staff, we shall leave it at that. Well, anyway, during this time there was the one creator, The Lord of Nightmares, who had created all, and watched over all as the worlds moved through time. Under her, ruling over this particular world was the Dragon God Cephied, and the Demon King Shabranigdo, there had been much fighting between the two and both were indisposed by the time I speak of. Shabranigdo-sama had been cut into 7 pieces by Cephied and scattered about the world, while Cephied had become lost. "During the time I speak of there was one particulary young woman, or rather girl who made many legends and broke all bounds. Miss Lina Inverse, a young sorceress, Lina-chan was the only person in the known world whom could sucessfully cast an all consuming spell called the Giga Slave, and was afraid of nothing, except, apparently her older sister. This in itself was a great feat, because one miniscule thing wrong in the spell's casting and the entire world would be plunged into darkness. Yes, anyway, traveling with her she had four rather memorable companions, Zelgadis Greywords, Gourry Gabriev and Amelia Wil Tesa Sairoon. By the time I met up with Lina-chan... Don't look at me like that, I never said I was human, you just assumed it." "How could you not be human?!" Ken exclaimed. "Quite simply, I'm very very very old." Xellos said shortly. "That means..." Omi looked at Manx with wide eyes. "We can sort this out later, get on with the story." Manx said irritably. "In a rush are we? As I was saying, by the time I'd met up with Lina-chan and the others they'd already sucessfully defeated a piece of Shabranigdo, the demon beast Zanafar and searching for the Clair Bible and cure for Zelgadis-kun." "Cure?" Surprisingly it was Aya who interrupted this time. "Yes, Zel-kun was a chimera, made up of different beings. He'd been tured into one by his grandfather slash great grandfather, and was... what was it... 1/3 mazoku, 1/3 human and 1/3 golem. He didn't look unsightly or anything and he had amazing power but, Zel-kun being, well, himself, though himself to be a monster and was desperately searching for a cure to make him human again. But that has very little to do with this story so on we go. "After I met Lina-chan and the others we encountered and ended up fighting two of the mazoku kings under Shabranigdo-sama, the Dragon King Gaav and Hellmaster Fibrizo, whom both lost. Afterwords everyone was supposed to go their own way, but trouble and chaos seem to follow Lina-chan like Gourry- kun did and soon they'd begun another grand adventure dragging Amelia-chan and Zelgadis-kun along for the ride. This time they were lead into a battle agains an evil from another world by a hot tempered, Ryuuzoku preistess by the name of Fillia. This evil known as the Dark Star, was hell bent on destroying every world it came into contact with and had thus succeded in destroying one. Upon entering our world, however, it became suplimented with the spirit of a 1/2 dragon, 1/2 mazoku by the name of Valgarv, so we were able to learn of its intentions. The funny thing about this Dark Star was that it was a pure combination of Mazoku and God from the world it had previously destroyed. Anyway, after a long and grueling battle we were able to destroy it, but only by using Lina-chan as a medium to mix together the powers of both the mazoku and ryuuzoku, along with 5 weapons created by the Dark Star itself." Xellos let out a long sigh, signaling the end of the story. "So what does that have to do with our mission?" Yoji asked, out of Ken, Omi and himself he seemed the least phazed by the story (Aya doesn't count because he doesn't get phazed:Þ). Manx smiled tiredly. " Xellos mentioned how Shabranigdo-sama had been split into seven pieces right?" All nodded. "Well, Yami is one of those pieces, like Rezo, whom was the first to resurrect a piece of Shabranigdo-sama. He was born with it in his body, however, unlike Rezo whom was consumed by the piece. Yami is in total control of the piece and is seeking to gain more power by ressurecting the other 4 pieces AND the Dark Star." Omi blinked. "4 I thought you said that there were 7 peices. If this is true, and Lina destroyed one of them then there would be 5 others besides Yami himself." Somehow this storyline seems all to familiar Omi thought to himself. Like one of those animes Aya-chan made me watch while she was staying here.... "Hmmm, yes...." Xellos put a finger to his chin in mock thought. "But one of them's on our side." 


End file.
